Kingdoms
Azarian Empire ## Capital: Hopeslanding ## Race: Human ## Founder: Emperor Darxon I ## Founded: 0 AL ## Fell: ??? ## Brief History: ### 0 AL: Humans arrived on the continent. Emperor Darxon1 dismantled their ships to lay the foundations of Hopeslanding. Emperor Darxon and his decedents waged a series of wars over many years to conquer the land controlled by human kingdoms by the start of the Grey Age ### 328 AL: Baron Erstwal leads a rebellion against the Azarian Throne creating what is known today as the Kingdom of Gahb ### 403 AL: Emperor Darxon IX reforms all religion in the Empire, demolishing all foreign temples/shrines and mandating the worship of his ancestor Emperor Darxon I, as the embodiment of the sun, He outlaws all practice of magic. Magic users band together and lead an exodus which results in the creation of The Confederation of Mages. ## Geography: ### A fertile land in which a large majority of the non-coastal regions are dominated by rolling fields and small farming communities. # Kingdom of Gahb ## Capital: Stonefront ## Race: Human ## Founder: King Erstwal ## Founded: 328 AL ## Fell: ??? ## Brief History: ### 328 AL: Baron Erstwal leads a rebellion against the Azarian Throne. After a relatively surprising uprising involving the execution of non-conspirators in the region a long and bloody war was fought for 26 years after which a peace treaty was sign which established modern day borders ### 384 AL: The Rangers of Gahb is established to patrol/monitor the Gordenfell/Gahb border within the Bitrend Range. ### 472 AL: Settlers (both with Royal Charters and without) begin crossing the Bitrend Range into Gordonfell attempting to establish settlements due to lack of food, jobs, space within a prosperous but over crowded Gahb. # Kingdom of Azol ## Capital: Azol ## Race: Gnome ## Founder: Azol ## Founded: 1,531 BL ## Fall: 1,065 BL ## Brief History: ### ??? BL: The Silver Dragon Laryss claims the region within the Quarn Loop as her own and brings all of the Gnome species to live within it. Establishing permanent storms to rage on her borders, almost certainly fatal to all but the strongest dragons. ### 1,531 BL: Seeing the fall of her Dragon brethren. Ancient Silver Dragon Laryss imparted significant magical knowledge into her favorite Gnome servant, Azol, and flew off continent across the sea. Azol founded his self titled kingdom and rules for many years. ### 1,066 BL: After the unexpected death of Azol his 3 sons wage war over who is to rule the kingdom eventually fracturing the kingdom into three waring city states. Each brother finds ways of prolonging their lives far beyond what is expected. # The Confederation of Mages ## Capitol: The Living Tower ## Race: Various ## Founder: Various ## Founded: 455 AL ## Fall: ??? ## Brief History: ### 451 AL: Emperor Darxon IX of the Azarian Empire reforms all religion in the Empire, demolishing all foreign temples/shrines and mandating the worship of his ancestor Emperor Darxon I, as the embodiment of the sun, He outlaws all practice of magic. ### 455 AL: The Confederation of Mages is properly formed including all laws and government structures. ### 457 AL: The Karel River is created via magical means by The Confederation as a natural defensive border from the Azarian Empire. Afterwards conflict remained hostile but relatively low key.